particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Alissa Evenstad
Alissa Evenstad (b. June 19, 3467) was a Dranish economist and politician of the right-wing Rally for the Republic who formerly served as her party's parliamentary leader and Minister of Science and Technology. Life Alissa was born in Melyn (Elbian Province) to a Kazulian family of small-scale manufacturers. Despite their business background, her parents were avowed supporters of the DSP, the first party to field a Kazulian-born politician as its leader, albeit only for a very brief time. She studied management and economics at the Melyn Business Academy, a university that was commonly known as left-leaning as opposed to the neoliberal economic mainstream in Dranland. Her own views, however, had always leaned more to the right, although she was active in the student wing of the Green Progressives/Llysiau Gwyrdd Blaeng, an environmentalist, yet economically liberal-leaning party. The fact that the party was a platform for rampant Draddwyr nationalism did not bother her, in fact, she "didn't care for ethnic aspects of policy" and also declared herself "indifferent towards her own Kazulian descendance. After her studies, she worked for several multinational companies in and around Elbian's business centre, Gongmangdo-Comares. She also worked as an advisor for a solar panel manufacturers, but ironically spoke out against subsidies to that industry, claiming that they would actually hinder innovation, contrary to their purpose. In her part-time job as an economic researcher, she did work on the concept of free market environmentalism and identified property rights and capitalism as viable vehicles for enhanced environmental protection, while opposing government schemes such as pollution standards or 'green' subsidization programs. Politics Evenstad joined the libertarian party Rally for the Republic in 3507, affirming her support for the environmental deregulation agenda of President Earl Branstead-Smith, whose government had abolished pollution standards and scrapped subsidies for environmentally beneficial crops. As a notable figure in the scientific community and a proponent of free-market-environmentalism, she was considered a great asset by party officials in Elbian, a Province where peopl traditionally felt strongly about green issues. During the campaign, party strategists also urged her to act on behalf of the RFR's connections to Kazulian voters, but she declined, saying that "as an ardent individualist, I refuse to act as an advocate for ethnic group thinking." RFR Chairman Masuhiro Ozawa made her parliamentary leader after she had won a seat in the 3508 election, which was considered a major surprise as that position is usually reserved for experienced parliamentarians. Evenstad established a reputation as a maverick RFR member and thus competed the leadership race held after departure of Masuhiro Ozawa. However, her concern for "green" issues was unpopular with the skeptic RFR base, and she finished a distant third behind Thomas Trelawney and Gwendolyn Hayforth-Breckinridge. Although she was expected to get sacked as parliamentary leader by Hayforth-Breckinridge, she proved to be flexible and went on to defend the new Chairwoman's agenda, which was considerably to the right of her own views. This proved right, and after the successful 3514 elections, she was made Minister of Science and Technology, succeeding long-time officeholder Jay Choi. Evenstad remained an MP until 3523, when she, alongside other prominent mavericks such as Ozawa, lost her seat, partly due to the RFR leadership's refusal to put them on electable places on the party list. She then resumed her former job until her retirement in 3530. Category:Dranian people Category:RFR politicians